TruthSasuNaru
by A Pessimistic Optimist
Summary: His one-sided love was never one-sided, he just thought it was. MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, LOTS OF BLOOD AND ANGST, RATED T FOR REASONS!


**DISCLAIMER:** I do _NOT_ own the song (called "Truth" btw) nor do I own _Naruto_.

Alright....I really, really like this song, so I couldn't help but write a fic for it...I started out wanting to do a AsuShika for my (ex, sadly) GF, but I thought of a picture I had found a while back of Sasuke & Naruto close together, Naruto's hand through Sasuke's Chest and Sasuke's sword through Naruto's chest....I forget who did it, but i think it was done by _MuseSilver_ on DA...I may be wrong though, hehe.

Anyways, I hope ya like it! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A single trembling light, disappearing before it can ease the pain_

_"I take your life forever, you take my life forever"_

_A single falling tear, disappearing before the feelings in it are known_

_"I take your life forever, you take my life"_

Naruto laughed coldly as he moved his hand embedded through Sasuke's chest around and felt the warm, sticky blood roll down his arm. He looked at Sasuke and smiled weakly as a lone tear traveled down his cheek, "I love you," he muttered.

Sasuke chuckled, blood dripping down the side of his mouth while he pushed his crimson sword more into Naruto's chest, "...I'm sorry," he muttered back.

_Lurking within time that never stops_

_(Traces of tears that spilled over, the color of tears as they freeze)_

_Love will surely pour down like the rain_

_Memories I cant return to drift around me_

_(Traces of tears that spilled over, the color of tears as they freeze)_

_At the end of this world when everything has been taken away_

_Only sadness_

_No matter what kind of ending we create, the heart is a mystery_

_This is the truth that closes in like darkness_

_No matter what kind of world we create, tomorrow is yet to be seen_

_As pure as the untainted lily_

_While our wishes remain transparent_

Naruto gasped slightly as he let his head fall, looking down as he tried hard not to let more tears fall. He always wished for the day to tell Sasuke, but like he thought it was a one-sided love. All of our memories together mixed together with my shattered, bleeding heart. "I...I should have known....."

"Yes...you should of, nothing has changed between us....I still hate you," Sasuke replied looking at the top of Naruto's head with emotionless eyes.

_A single person vowing to a flower stained white, assuring nothing will change_

_"I take your life forever, you take my life"_

They were taking the other's life into their own hands and crushing it then letting it blow away in the swift, silent wind.

_Left behind in the voice that went unheard_

_(Traces of tears that spilled over, two faces that cant be fully hidden)_

_Love will softly blow through like the wind_

_Sleeping in the endless night_

_(Traces of tears that spilled over, two faces that cant be fully hidden)_

_The pain left behind in the scars of a dream_

_Only sadness_

_Even if a faint light is born, the grief returns over and over_

_This is the truth that disappears like a lie_

_Even if I spread my last wings, I cant change my fate_

_As the lily blossom is short-lived, the pain never fades_

_I could only love in my dreams_

Naruto sighed thinking back at all the scars Sasuke had made and yet even as his last breath was soon to come he still couldn't help but notice how beautiful Sasuke looked in crimson red and smile, actually glad Sasuke was the one to kill him. Even if he could never have Sasuke, Naruto didn't want anyone else to touch him, so killing him, as well, was a good choice even though it hurt.

Sasuke raised a brow at Naruto's peaceful looking face as he let a small smile curl up on his own face as he bought himself to his knees along with Naruto. He loved Naruto, but promised himself a long time ago that he would never say it, not even if Naruto said it first, he would make himself suffer for all his sins, dying with Naruto.

_Only sadness_

_No matter what kind of ending we create, the heart is a mystery_

_This is the truth that closes in like darkness_

_No matter what kind of world we create, tomorrow is yet to be seen_

_As pure as the untainted lily_

_While our wishes remain transparent_

Naruto leaned on Sasuke as his breath came in slight gasps and soon stopped completely, his now cold body limp against Sasuke's. Yet a warm smile was still plastered on his pale, whiskered face.

Sasuke very weakly placed his other hand on Naruto's bloody back and sighed laying himself down upon the cold ground with Naruto on top of him as he closed his eyes, his body soon also going limp and cold, just like the ground he laid on.


End file.
